Heartless
by creativeminds1896
Summary: Quinn of Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts, grew up on the Isle of the Lost. After the proclamation by Prince Ben, she is given a special task to reclaim something that will send her and her mother back to where they belong. But will the true heir of Wonderland stand in her way? Quinn battles with the decision - listen to her head or her heart? HIATUS
1. We're Rotten

Chapter 1: We're Rotten

* * *

"They seem to have forgotten who's _really_ in charge of this island!"

The five teenagers stood smugly in the entryway of their home; a castle smack-dab in the center of the Isle of the Lost.

"They don't know who they're messing with," Mal, the girl with purple hair, rallied.

"Yeah!" agreed the other four.

"So let's go out there and remind them that our parents are the ones who rule this place!" she shouted, lifting her fist in triumph. "Cause we're rotten!"

"To the core!" the other four chorused, lifting their fists to meet hers in midair.

They all picked up the multicolored spray cans, smirking to one another, then, almost in perfect synchronization, they all ran to different parts of their home turf, each with the same goal in mind: show them who's boss.

A boy with long dark hair went off into the market, swiping things off the carts and trays as he went, undetected by the shoppers and stand keepers. Jay, son of Jafar, was a pickpocket, and proud.

A girl with blue hair strut her way through the streets, not caring who saw her and who didn't. She walked in the middle, through the center of the crowds, making sure she (and her outfit) were wholeheartedly noticed by all who happened to have the fortune to glance at her. Evie was the daughter of the Evil Queen, and evil she was.

A boy with bleach blonde hair and dark roots wove his way in and out of bright lit streets and the back kitchens of other's houses. He did flips and tumbles, trying to not get caught (or was he?). A can slipped through his fingers, causing a commotion in a house he was sneaking through. As the owner of the house chased him out, Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil, simply chuckled and acrobatted his way out of even more trouble.

A girl with dark brown and red hair tied into a braid sprinted off to the East side of the island, several spray cans stuffed in her arms and her pockets. Her sword kept smacking her in the leg as she went on her way, stalking through the very darkest alleys and the dirtiest neighborhoods. This girl was none other than Quinn of Hearts, the malicious Queen of Heart's daughter.

The leader of them all, a girl with purple hair, went off to the center of the island, the industrial section, looking for the perfect wall to paint her masterpiece on. She went the back ways, avoiding people. She knew that once she and her gang were done with their mission, everyone would know it was them.

The five teens all strode up to their prospective canvases, ready to do some damage.

Some finished before others, already wreaking havoc on the way back to their castle.

Mal finished with the green spray on the background of her LONG LIVE EVIL sign, spun on her heel and sang, " **They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad…"**

She jumped from her spot next to her artwork, purposely bumping into two other Isle of the Lost boys on her way down. **"They say I'm evil, and that makes me glad."**

Across the island, Jay scurried away from his own stroke of genius, passing a smaller version on his way down a ladder. **"A dirty no-good, down to the bone. Your worst nightmare, can't take me home!"**

Then, on the other side of the island, Quinn drew her short sword and stabbed the empty spray cans, the black, yellow, and red silhouette of her mother and the LONG LIVE EVIL logo behind her.

She adjusted her backwards, yellow snapback with a maroon heart on the front and shook out her dark red plaid sleeves. She stomped up behind a few unsuspecting islanders and shook out the rest of what was left in the paint cans onto their heads. She laughed and sang, **"Tell me I'm heartless, soul cold as ice…"**

She slid her sword through one of the men's top hats and sliced it to ribbons in front of him, then threw it up into the air like confetti over the rest of the group. **"I might be mad; I don't play nice."**

She quickly put her sword back into its sheath and jumped up onto some crates. She made her way back to the others.

Evie was still strutting, but this time on long strand of tables that had been squashed together for an impromptu tea party by former Wonderlanders who had followed Quinn's mother to the Isle of the Lost. **"So I've got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love."**

Close by, Carlos was going through yet another apartment. **"They think I'm callous, a low-life hood."**

He snuck up behind a worker and swiped his red bandana, the worker yelling protests after him. As he rounded a corner, he spotted a little girl with an apple. **"I feel so useless…"**

 **"MISUNDERSTOOD!"** they all shouted.

Quinn leapt off the top of a building onto a few crates, then bounded down the crates to get into line with Mal and Evie. They marched down the alley together.

 **"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,"** the three sang in harmony, **"who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world…"**

The five met up outside the gate of their first shortcut – the homeless shelter that housed most of the homeless on the island. They all sang together.

 **"I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core."**

The five flooded the workers with mischief. Quinn jumped off of the ledge, drawing her sword and slicing through several bags of grain. She high kicked a worker trying to attack, then hopped into several piles of laundry, wiping her dirty yellow combat boots on the nicely cleaned sheets. She tore through sheets with her sword; the ones on the lines to dry and the ones workers were holding.

 **"I'm rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core!"**

Jay picked up several stray pipes, clanging them against the empty washing tubs as the workers chased them out. Quinn picked up one extra, a pipe in one hand and her sword in the other. She smirked and followed in line behind Mal as they laughed and banged their pipes through a plumbing-lined tunnel, hoping to find more trouble waiting for them at the other end.

They split up once they were out, each causing their own trouble in the next shortcut: the marketplace.

Mal, who still had a spray can leftover from her vandalism, caused some trouble for a man in a bathtub.

 **"Call me a schemer, call me a freak,"** she sang mischievously, **"How can you say that?"**

She sprayed a giant purple M on the curtain, then drew it back, revealing a man in a tub, a large scrub brush in his hand.

 **"I'm just…unique!"**

Jay pickpocketed and stole his way through the merchant's area. He climbed up onto the tent of one vendors, then jumped down and interrupted people drinking tea. He picked up their shiny silver kettle and pretended that he was about to pour them more tea. **"What? Me, a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends?"**

He quickly launched himself over their table, taking the kettle with him and scrubbing it off with a random cloth he picked up off another table. **"What's up with that?"**

Quinn swung her sword casually in the blacksmith section of the market. She spotted a circle of people, watching a man test out a wooden sword on a wooden shield. She pushed her way through the crowd and sang, **"I've got some edge here…"**

She pushed the man with the toy sword out of the way. **"Hear what I said?"**

She performed several attacks on the wooden sword on the stand, the crowd taking a step back. Her sword, stuck for a moment, swung off the stand with her blade. She merely smirked and strode through the mass of people, all taking several steps back. She raised her sword high, then brought it down hard onto the pavement. The wooden shield splintered beneath her strength and her blade. **"This island's ours now, off with your head!"** She shoved her sword into her sheath and ran away to join the others.

Evie sauntered through the textiles section of the marketplace, toying with an older boy who worked there. **"So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt."**

She tugged on a long scarf the boy had wrapped around his neck, making him spin and tumble. **"I broke your heart?"**

The boy stared after her through the curtains of fabric, watching her strut off to meet up with the other four. **"I made you hurt?"**

Carlos caused chaos in the food part of the markets. He kicked over barrels of water, knocked buckets of lettuce and other vegetables off of tables, and threw hay in shopkeeper's faces.

 **"The past is past! Forgive, forget…"**

He smashed his foot against a large tub of apples, the fruit flying everywhere. The head shopkeeper yelled and shouted, vindictive of Carlos and his "friends" that were terrorizing the customers at the market.

Carlos jumped down off the tables, throwing a basket over the shopkeeper's head. He sang, **"The truth is…"**

 **"YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!"** the five shouted together.

Quinn was in the kitchens with Jay and Carlos as Mal and Evie watched from above. Quinn shoved the cook out of the way, flipping the eggs he was cooking onto the wall as she sang in harmony with the other two. **"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?"**

She took the knife from the smaller kid, who merely trembled in fear. She raised her eyebrows once as a threat and he quickly moved to the side. She jumped up onto the table and smashed whatever he was chopping into smithereens with her boots.

 **"Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world…"**

She jumped off the table and landed next to Jay and Carlos. They grinned at each other, all satisfied with the pandemonium they had created.

"Come on!" Jay urged them, pulling Carlos by the arm.

They all felt the music surge, random followers of their parents joining them in their invasion of the main square right outside their castle. Villagers scattered, making room for the villain's children to take over.

Quinn moved with the rest of them, as they sang.

 **"I'm rotten to the core, core,**

 **Rotten to the core.**

 **I'm rotten to the core, core,**

 **Who could ask for more?**

 **I'm nothing like the kid next,**

 **Like the kid next door.**

 **I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the,**

 **I'm rotten to the core."**

The music faded and the five kids and their followers were left standing there, out of breath.

A small child seated in a wagon being pulled by his mother passed by. Mal noticed and smirked, then instantly swiped the lollipop from his tiny hand. She turned around and held it up like a trophy.

Quinn laughed with the others and patted Jay's shoulder, holding herself up for balance from laughing so hard.

 _Classic Mal,_ she thought.

Then, as if out of nowhere, townspeople starting screaming. They grabbed their things and ran in all directions. Merchants bumped into each other, things spilling out onto the street. The more agile scaled the buildings while others simply dove into the nearest shelter.

Quinn froze slightly as two Knuckleheads strode up into view, stopping in front of the five of them. She knew exactly who was behind them, and so did everyone else.

She watched as Mal, annoyed, cleared her throat and lowered the sweet, spinning on her heel to face the most feared villain on the Isle.

"Hi, mom," she greeted.

Maleficent shoved the two minions aside, an almost bored expression on her severe features.

"Stealing candy, Mal?" she wondered. "I'm so disappointed."

"It was from a baby," Mal clarified. Quinn could hear the hopeful tone to her friend's voice.

Maleficent grinned evilly. "That's my nasty little girl!"

She grabbed the lollipop from Mal, spit on it directly, then held it under her armpit. It made a sizzling noise, as if poison was being burned into it (which, Quinn knew, what was actually happening). She handed it to a Knucklehead. "Give it back to the dreadful creature."

Quinn could almost hear Mal roll her eyes.

"Mom!" she complained.

"It's the 'deets,' Mal, that makes up the difference between mean and _truly evil!"_ her mother explained, waving almost presidentially at the mother and her child who now had his lollipop back.

Quinn exchanged glances with the other three. Maleficent had always been the leader of the five elite villains. She was the one who was sort of in charge of making speeches on the island and the one who dealt with the people and other villains. They each believed that their own parent was very evil, but they knew Maleficent had more power. She had, after all, committed the evilest acts of all time.

"When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms."

Quinn raised her eyebrows as she realized that Mal had mouthed along with her mother's saying, which was said fairly often in their house.

Maleficent smirked slightly at her daughter, reprimanding her for her actions. She laughed darkly, then her face fell in a serious expression.

"Oh, you. Walk with me," she demanded.

As Mal and her mom walked away from the group, Quinn and Jay moved closer to Evie and Carlos.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jay supposed.

Quinn shrugged, her leather studded, armless hoodie squeaking slightly.

"Something evil," she replied, an obvious tone to her voice.

"I don't like it," muttered Carlos.

"Oh, there's news!" exclaimed Maleficent, whipping gracefully around to face Quinn, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. "I buried the lead!"

Quinn frowned and flipped her braid off her shoulder. News from Maleficent was always…interesting.

"You five have been chosen to go to a different school," she announced. Then a mischievous grin came over her. "In Auradon."

Quin panicked. Auradon? No way!

She turned to bolt, but a Knucklehead grabbed hold her shoulders and pushed her back.

"Get off of me!" she cried, trying to reach for her blade.

She heard the other three struggling next to her, but she stopped once she saw Mal's hand up. She stopped fighting and yanked her arms out of the Knucklehead's grip.

 _Mal will fight this,_ she thought confidently.

"WHAT?" blurted Mal. "I am not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!"

"And perfect princes!" Evie sighed, almost excited to leave.

Mal sent a flabbergasted look her friend's way.

"I mean, ick," Evie covered up, head hanging in embarrassment.

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn stepped forward, crossing her arms and scowling. "Those royals are our worst enemies! Do you _know_ what they believe in?"

"Yeah, I don't do 'uniforms' unless they're leather," joked Jay. He held out a hand for Carlos to clap. "You feel me?"

Carlos, in shock, trudged forward, ignoring Jay's hand. "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave."

Quinn sputtered into laughter. Carlos was definitely the youngest of them all; and his mom the least evil of the five.

"RUFF!" barked Jay.

Carlos jumped back in fright, startled by Jay's scare, then smacked him in the arm.

"Yeah, mom, we're not going," Mal concluded.

Quinn nodded in agreement.

Maleficent groaned, leaning on her staff with a strained smile. "You're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about _world domination!"_

Mal sighed, throwing her hands up, as if asking why.

"KNUCKLEHEADS!" bellowed Maleficent.

The minions left their posts behind Quinn, Evie, Carlos, and Jay, and followed behind their leader.

"Mal!" Maleficent sang.

Mal widened her eyes at the rest of the group, then did as her mother told her, and followed.

Quinn scoffed and knocked her knuckles against the hilt of her sword. The studs on her fingerless gloves made soft clanging noises against the metal handle. She inspected her yellow pained nails, then let her arm swing down against her side. The wheels in her head were spinning.

"There's got to be a reason why Maleficent is so happy about this," she reasoned as the rest of them began walking slowly towards their house.

"She's always got some _crazy_ plan to take over Auradon," Carlos said. "This is probably one of them."

"We'll be on the inside," Quinn nodded, agreeing with the younger boy. "She'll probably want us to steal something for her."

"But there's princes there," Evie said dreamily. "They're heroes. What if they catch us?"

"We do what we do best," Jay smirked. "We're rotten to the core, right?"

The other three chuckled, bumping fists with Jay.

They were proud to be villains. And nothing could keep them from being who they were.

Wicked.

And Quinn knew that it would take an army to make her want to turn good. A stupid boarding school in Auradon was simply another mission for her. A mission she would accomplish with immense satisfaction.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! So I watched this movie for the first time about two weeks ago, and I couldn't get this idea for Quinn out of my head. I had to get her (and somebody else) worked into this story. I love the idea behind Descendants and I couldn't help not be intrigued.**

 **If you'd like me to continue this fic and learn more about Quinn (and the other OC to come), please leave a review and follow! :) I'd love to hear what you think so far. You obviously haven't seen much of Quinn yet, but I hope I've sparked your interest enough that you'd like to read more!**


	2. A Key

Chapter 2: A Key

* * *

Quinn, Evie, Carlos, and Jay followed Mal and Maleficent to the main living area, the middle floor, of their small castle.

Maleficent was already seated in her throne at the very end of the room. She sat there often when she briefed the teens on their 'missions' or the full group on her master plans for taking over Auradon.

"Gather round, children, gather round!" she called to them.

Quinn let out a sigh, then strode forward, ahead of the group, to stand next to Mal. She passed her mother on the way there.

"Quinn," she said blandly.

"Mother," replied Quinn, equally as bland.

Quinn recognized that her relationship with her mother was not as strong as the others, but she knew that her mother was just as evil as the rest of them. There was something different about her, however, as the Queen of Hearts was, in fact, heartless. She did not believe in love, nor did she believe that anyone deserved it, if such a thing as love did exist.

Quinn had always wondered if her mother was wrong, but now that she was sixteen and in line for the throne of Wonderland, she did not question her.

Quinn took her place just slightly behind Mal to the right to listen to Maleficent.

"I have an announcement, children, and it is of significant importance, so don't doze off now," the horned villain told them, filing her nails as she spoke. "You _will_ go, you _will_ find the Fairy Godmother, and you _will_ bring me back her magic wand. Easy peasy."

"What's in it for us?" Mal inquired suspiciously.

Maleficent raised her eyebrows. "Matching thrones, hers-and-hers crowns…"

"Uh, I think she meant _us,"_ Carlos clarified, gesturing to the rest of the five.

Quinn crossed her arms again, leaning onto one hip, as if asking the same question with her eyes.

Maleficent just smirked again. She threw the nail file carelessly behind her and wagged a finger at Mal. Mal went closer to the railing.

"It's all about you and me, baby," she told Mal.

Quinn groaned and took several more steps back, joining Carlos, Evie, and Jay in the dimmer lighting.

 _Of course it's all about her and Mal,_ Quinn thought frustratedly. _It's never about ALL of us, it's about the TWO of them._

"Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" Maleficent questioned.

 _Duh, we learned this when we were all like five,_ thought Quinn.

"Well, yeah, I mean, who doesn't?" Mal reasoned.

"Well, then, _get me the wand_ and you and I can see _so much more!_ And with that wand, and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!" Maleficent interrupted.

 _"Our_ will," corrected the Evil Queen.

Cruella de Vil pointed, agreeing, to the Evil Queen. Jafar nodded and the Queen of Hearts clanked her croquet mallet against the floor.

"You're right; our will, our will. And if you refuse," continued Maleficent, snapping to grab Mal's attention again, "you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy."

Mal tried to protest, but her mom started doing the glowing-green-eyes thing, which always made Quinn a little nervous.

The idea of magic in general made Quinn fairly nervous. The Queen of Hearts did not possess magic, nor did she crave it. Magic was fairly nonexistent in Wonderland. At least, the Queen had told Quinn that there was no magic in Wonderland. Who knew what Alice and the Mad Hatter had gotten up to since she had been gone.

"Ugh, fine, whatever," grumped Mal, rid of her mother's strange spell.

"I win," Maleficent gloated.

"Evie!" called the Evil Queen.

"Quinn, here now," the Queen of Hearts demanded.

Quinn sighed once more and answered the call.

"Did you polish my croquet set yet?" her mother asked, inspecting the yellow croquet ball.

"Last night, mom," Quinn replied, confused. "Remember? You made me scrub the blue mallet for two hours 'cause you told me it didn't look shiny enough."

The Queen of Hearts laughed. "Oh, yes, I did! And my roses look spectacular, now, don't they?"

She gestured to the red flowers growing in pots out on the balcony. Quinn nodded. She had to admit, they were doing well. If her mother was good at anything, it was growing roses.

"I thought I saw Carlos painting them red earlier, mom," she joked sarcastically.

"WHAT? What did you say? OFF WITH –,"

"Mom, it was a joke! Hold your aces!" Quinn said quickly, holding up her hands.

"Well, they're not taking my Carlos," Cruella declared. "I would miss him too much."

Carlos was shocked. "Really, mom?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows. Could that really be true?

"Yes," Cruella said genuinely. "Who would touch up my roots? Fluff my fur? Scrape the bunions off my feet?"

Quinn chuckled. Cruella hadn't changed since her dognapping days.

"Maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing," Carlos thought out loud.

"Carlos, they have _dogs_ in Auradon," Cruella reminded him slyly.

"Oh, no, I'm not going!" he said immediately.

"Well, Jay isn't going either!" Jafar objected. "I need him to stock the shelves in my store!"

He whisked his son off to the side to see what he had collected for the day when Quinn's mother chimed in.

"Quinn is definitely going, Maleficent. She is all in!"

Quinn's jaw went slack. "Mom, there's no way I'm going to some fancy boarding school in Auradon of all places! Do you know what they believe there?"

"Of course I do!" the Queen of Hearts exclaimed. "But you are the Princess of Hearts! You are strong-willed. The mad notion of love holds no sway over your heart!"

Maleficent nodded and swept down the steps from her alcove, excitedly banging her scepter on the hardwood floor. "Excellent, H.Q.! But don't you have more to your arrangement?"

The Queen of Hearts gave the other villain a puzzled look.

Maleficent groaned, smacking her forehead with her hand. "The _key,_ H.Q., the _KEY!"_

The confused expression just deepened.

Quinn was in the dark. What spell was Maleficent talking about?

"The key to WONDERLAND!"

"Don't scream at me, you old goat!" yelled the Queen of Hearts, her deep voice resonating throughout the house. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"HEY!" Quinn screeched, clanging her sword against the refrigerator. Her mom put down her raised croquet mallet and stared blankly at her daughter. "What key?"

"The key to get you back to Wonderland, Quinn," Maleficent answered.

"Oh, oh yes!" the Queen of Hearts realized, throwing down the mallet in excitement. She pranced over to her daughter, pulling three playing cards out of a pocket in her red, black, and yellow skirt. She offered them to Quinn, who merely frowned.

"What am I supposed to do with cards?" she demanded.

"These are special cards, dear," the Queen of Hearts replied giddily. "Once you are in Auradon, you can write messages to me on the ace of hearts, then my reply will show up on the queen."

"And why do I need these?"

The Queen of Hearts sighed dramatically. "Oh, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. Just listen. You will use the cards to communicated with me and the other villains here on the Isle!"

She acted as if it was obvious for Quinn, but Quinn was still baffled. "How does that connect with a stupid key?!"

"Oh, yes, yes, I'll tell you that," said the Queen of Hearts. "Your mission is more than retrieving that wand. You must find the key that will send us back to Wonderland!"

Quinn's eyes went wide. "Wonderland? _Wonderland?"_

She knew that this was important. Her mother had been cast out of Wonderland 20 years ago by Alice, the Mad Hatter, and King Beast, but mostly Alice and Mad Hatter.

"With the magic wand, I will have the power to send the both of you back home, where you and your mother will invade and reinstate yourselves as rulers!" Maleficent laughed evilly.

"And where is this key?" Quinn asked skeptically.

This was all too good to be true for her.

The Queen of Hearts clenched her jaw in anger. "Probably with our enemies: Alice and the Mad Hatter."

Quinn merely smirked and patted her sword sheath. "I'll find a way to get that key, then, mother. It'll be cake."

The Queen of Hearts shook her head. "Ah, ah, ah, don't you mean 'it'll be _tarts?'"_

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, it'll be _tarts._ Doesn't exactly have the same ring to it, but…sure, I'll go."

"Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow," commented the Evil Queen.

Evie self-consciously touched her eyebrows. Quinn snorted. Evie shot her an offended look. Quinn held up her hands innocently.

"What is wrong with the rest of you?" Maleficent cried. "People used to cower at the mention of OUR NAMES!"

She took Mal's arm and threw her into a chair at the table.

Quinn bit her lip and took a step back. Maleficent was very dramatic, and sometimes her drama ended in her wrath.

"For twenty years, _I_ have searched for a way off this island! For twenty years, they have robbed us of our revenge!" The purple villain pointed to Evil Queen. "Revenge on Snow White and her pretty little men!" She pointed to Jafar. "Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!"

Jafar started roaring in outrage, but, much to Quinn's amusement, Jay had to settle him down.

Maleficent continued her rant. "Revenge on Alice and that insolent Mad Hatter!"

The Queen of Hearts shouted once more, "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"Seriously?" Quinn demanded. "Every time?"

"Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches!"

Cruella started laughing maniacally. "Oh, but they didn't get baby! They didn't get the – HAHA – they didn't get the BABY!"

Quinn winced as Carlos sent his mother a look that just sang 'deranged.'

Maleficent flapped her long, flowing sleeves. "And I, Maleficent! The evilest of them all…I will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her r _elentless little prince!"_

She ended up on Evil Queen's lap, holding up the magic mirror and mocking her nemeses.

"Villains!" she exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

"Our day has come."

Maleficent winked at Evie and said, "E.Q., give her the magic mirror."

As the Evil Queen explained to her daughter how to work the magic mirror, Quinn inspected the cards. One ace of hearts, one queen of hearts, and one…jack of spades?

"What does the jack of spades do, mom?"

The Queen of Hearts giggled. "That one is much like the mirror, but the closer you get to finding the spell, the redder the card will become. As soon as you find it, it will turn into a jack of hearts."

Quinn smirked and stuffed the cards into her black jeans pocket. "Perfect."

"Oh, ah, the safe, the safe!"

Quinn stepped to the right, away from the fridge door as Maleficent scurried over to it.

"Queen, help me! I never could figure this thing out…"

Quinn watched as the Evil Queen sighed, stood from her chair, and easily opened up the refrigerator.

"Voila," deadpanned E.Q.

"My spells! Come darling, come!" Maleficent called to Mal, who did as she was told. "There she is! Now it doesn't work here, but will in Auradon."

Maleficent looked to the Evil Queen and reminisced. "Remember when we were in Auradon ruining lives?"

"Like it was yesterday," she said fondly.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Maybe she preferred the thought of topsy-turvy Wonderland than she did Auradon.

"And now," Maleficent told Mal, "you will be making your own memories."

She offered the book to Mal, who was glad her mother was being almost…motherly towards her. But then Maleficent held it back. "By doing _exactly as I tell you."_

She slammed the book into Mal's chest, and Mal winced. Oops.

"Door," she ordered.

Then car horn sounded, making Quinn grit her teeth. She had a separate mission as well as the main goal of getting Fairy Godmother's wand. She wasn't looking forward to the work, but taking over Wonderland was definitely something to be excited about.

"Walk, dear, walk," the Queen of Hearts said, pushing her shoulder with the croquet mallet. "Grab your bag and go get that key!"

Quinn gripped the hilt of her sword and walked towards her room. "I'm going, I'm going."

And going she was.

* * *

"Carlos, get back here NOW!"

Quinn dove aside as Cruella de Vil chased after her son.

Quinn shook her head at the younger boy as she trudged out the door, the Queen of Hearts close behind.

"Ingrate," muttered Cruella, adjusting her black and white fur coat.

"Keep those cards with you at all times, Quinn," the Queen of Hearts reminded.

Quinn tossed her black and yellow striped duffle into the trunk and spun on her heel to face her mother.

"Don't worry, mom," she smirked. "I've got this."

"Off with you now!" bellowed the Queen of Hearts, waving her croquet mallet towards the car door.

Quinn cast one more glance at the other villains, who merely waved at her, then climbed into the car with her yellow and black studded backpack.

"Out of the way, Jay," she complained, pushing him away from her seat in between him and Evie.

She set her backpack on the floor between her feet, opened up the top zipper, and pulled out a heavy blue book.

"Sneaking books again, Quinn?" teased Jay.

"Stealing things again, Jay?" Quinn fired back, noticing the bump in his maroon beanie.

Jay wrinkled his nose at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. She opened her book and began reading where she left off.

The next thing she knew, Mal was in the seat next to Evie and the limo was rolling away from the castle.

She glanced out the back window to see her mother standing there in her black, red, and yellow dress, nodding at her while the little golden crown on her head of black hair wobbled. She had to make her mother proud.

The other villains followed the limo for a few steps, shouting things at their children.

"Bring home the gold!"

"Bring home a puppy!"

"Bring home a prince!"

Soon, Quinn felt movement beside her. She looked up to see Jay and Carlos digging into the candy in front of them. She inspected it for a moment, then saw that there was some behind her. She shrugged, then snatched up a long gummy candy covered in sour sugar.

She bit into it, then looked at the shape of it again. Was that a worm?

It's just candy, she thought. So she took another bite.

"You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out," she heard Evie say.

"Ew, stop, I'm…plotting," Mal protested.

"Well, it's not very attractive," Evie defended.

Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn saw Evie titling the brush towards her. Without looking up from book, Quinn held out her hand, her yellow nail polish shining in the car's light.

"Don't even think about it, Eves," she said boredly.

Evie huffed. "Why not? Your cheeks are really pale."

"Maybe because I'm pale," Quinn retorted, turning a page.

"What are you reading?" Mal wondered.

"Alice in Wonderland," said Quinn nonchalantly, chomping down on another sour worm.

Evie gasped while Mal's face squished into a frown and said, "Why on earth are you reading that?"

"Know thy enemy," she winked.

The other two girls looked somewhat impressed.

"OOH these!" Carlos said, mouthful and pointing to the candy in his hand. "It's salty like nuts, but sweet like – I don't know."

"Let me see," Jay commanded as Carlos took another huge bite.

Carlos opened his mouth to reveal half-chewed candy. Quinn wrinkled her nose at his manners. Jay was also disgusted and swiped the half-eaten candy from the younger boy's hand, then stuffed the rest in his own mouth.

Quinn went back to focusing on her book.

" _Who are_ you _?" said the Caterpillar._

 _This was not an encouraging opening for a conversation. Alice replied, rather shyly, "I—I hardly know, Sir, just at present—at least I know who I was when I got up this morning, but I think I must have changed several times since then."_

" _What do you mean by that?" said the Caterpillar, sternly. "Explain yourself!"_

" _I can't explain_ myself _, I'm afraid, Sir," said Alice, "because I'm not myself, you see."_

" _I don't see," said the Caterpillar._

"LOOK!"

Quinn flinched in her seat, wondering why Evie would shout so loudly in a closed space. But then she saw what her blue-haired friend was screaming about. They were about to drive off the edge of the bridge!

"IT'S A TRAP!" squawked Carlos.

The five all dove together, holding onto each other and squealing.

 _We're all going to die, we're all going to die,_ Quinn thought frantically.

They braced themselves for the fall, but it never came. Instead, the car stayed level with the rest of the broken bridge.

"What exactly just happened?" she asked as they all watched the golden magic swirl around the limo. She noticed Jay's arm around her and pushed it off with a grimace.

"It must be magic!" Evie said dreamily.

Quinn nodded, amazed by what magic actually looked like. She watched as the Isle of the Lost became smaller as they drove closer to Auradon.

"Hey," Mal said, catching the attention of the driver by tapping a small remote on the edge of the seat.

 _When did that window go down?_ Quinn wondered.

"Did this little button just open the magic barrier?"

"Nope, this one opens the magic barrier," said the driver, holding up a golden remote. He turned back around. "That one opens my garage." He reached up to a panel on the ceiling. "And this button…"

The solid window rolled up, a whirring sound coming from it.

 _Must be the mechanism that rolls the partition up,_ Quinn observed.

Mal and Evie turned around, smiling slightly.

"Okay, nasty. I like that guy," Mal said, chuckling.

"He was pretty cute, too," Evie commented, biting into blue crystallized sugar.

The other four leaned forward and gave her a weird look.

"What?"

Quinn shook her head a couple times and got reburied into her book.

Her mother, the Queen of Hearts, was not fond of recreational reading and would not allow Quinn to read other than what she had to for school. But somehow, Quinn always found a way to break that rule. She had learned a lot of sword-fighting moves from books, which was one of the reasons she was so good at it.

"I can't believe it! We're over the bridge!" Carlos awed, staring back as the magic barrier faded away into nothing.

"And our mission begins," Mal smirked.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get to that school?" Evie questioned.

"Hey, look at this stuff!" Jay pointed at the electronics littered among the limo. "What is that?"

"I think it's…a…touch screen?" Carlos said, grabbing the screen out of Jay's hands.

Jay immediately retaliated by taking back the screen and pushing Carlos over. He instantly started grabbing anything that ran on electricity and stuffed it in his leather vest.

Evie sighed and checked her makeup while Mal stared out the window. Quinn kept on reading.

For several minutes more, Jay and Carlos argued over who got what in the car and who got what candy.

"Oh my gosh, you guys, we're here!" shrieked Evie.

Quinn's eyes flickered out the window to see a sign that read AURADON PREP: _Goodness doesn't get any better._

"Bleh," she grumbled. "What a cheesy mantra."

"It's Auradon," Mal replied, "you can't expect much else. We're the 'bad ones,' remember?"

Actually, Quinn believed that they were the good guys. The ones that labeled them bad were the ones that actually had wronged them. At this school, Quinn braced herself for the worst from the Auradon Prep students.

But she didn't get the worst. She eventually got the best.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Thanks so much for enjoying the first chapter of** _ **Heartless**_ **so much! I appreciate all of your follows, favorites, and the review I got! :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this second chapter. I'm really loving writing all this out! I never realized how much I liked Quinn's character so much, and how much I love how she changes throughout the storyline! I'm excited for you to find out more about her and more about a couple more OC's I have planned out. There are two more OC's that I'm particularly looking forward to introduce you to in these next couple chapters.**

 **If you want to read more, please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks so much again for reading!**


	3. Prissy Pink Princesses

Chapter 3: Prissy Pink Princesses

* * *

"Hey, _I_ found that thing!"

Quinn shut her book with a sharp snap. Evie jumped slightly at the noise. Mal stared almost disgustedly out the long windows of the limo at the students that lined the road. They waved pastel-colored banners and cheered at the sight of the car filled with the offspring of villains.

"Give it back, Jay!" Carlos complained again. "I like this!"

Jay just laughed at the younger boy and tugged at the fabric. "Just let it go, Carlos!"

"Oh my goodness, that boy is…whoo, he's handsome! I hope he's a prince!" Evie sighed and wiggled her fingers at a boy in a letterman jacket holding a big blue sign that read WELCOME.

Quinn stuffed her book into her backpack, fascinated by the view of the school. It was something out of one of her books.

She grabbed a small notepad and a pen out from her bag and shoved them in her leather hoodie pocket.

"Ick," she said to herself, looking over the spilled ink on her fingers. "Stupid pen must have busted."

Nevertheless, she wiped her fingers on her jet black jeans, grabbed a red gumball, and popped it in her mouth.

The two boys continued their fight, their voices growing louder in decibels by the second.

Evie and Mal didn't notice, but Quinn got annoyed pretty quickly; her gum smacking getting increasingly noisier the more the annoyed she became.

"Shut up, morons! We're here!" she shouted.

The car jerked to a stop, sending Carlos flying off the slippery leather seats and onto the floor. Jay was quick to follow, still connecting by their tussle over a blue scarf.

"Just let them fight, Quinn. They're boys. It's what they do," Evie told her.

Quinn scoffed. "Doesn't mean they have to be annoying while they fight!"

Jay pushed Carlos up against the limo door, Carlos still yelling at the older boy.

"Oh, no," Quinn mumbled as she watched the driver exit the limo and walk back to open the door; the same door that Carlos and Jay were leaning up against.

She was about to warn them when Carlo flailed, sending a bowl of hard candy down to the ground. The hard candy flew everywhere, including hitting Quinn in the forehead.

Her anger flared and she roared. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Before anybody else could respond, the door swung wide open, sending Carlos and Jay sprawling out onto the pavement. Music blasted through into the car, somehow making Quinn's anger grow.

The band faded into silence, as if they weren't expecting the villains' children to be this…bad.

"Stop! OW!" screamed Carlos. "You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is? OUCH!"

Quinn pushed her way out of the car, only one goal in her mind: to make Carlos and Jay shut up.

"Because you want it!" Jay screamed back. "UGH!"

Quinn immediately grabbed onto the fabric. "It's a scarf, meatheads! Let go!" She brought out her sword, ready to cut through it.

"Guys, guys, GUYS," Mal warned through gritted teeth. "We have an audience!"

Quinn froze as the band parted ways to reveal a woman in a lavender dress with a magenta bow, a handsome boy and a pretty girl behind her.

The woman in lavender walked forward, the two following after.

Quinn grinned innocently at her, releasing her grip on the scarf and stowing away her blade.

"Just…cleaning up," Jay joked, "get up." He tugged Carlos to his feet. Carlos hugged the scarf to his torso. Quinn rolled her eyes at the two.

"Leave it like you found it," the woman sang, still smiling. The boy and girl behind her also grinned. "And by that I mean just leave it."

Quinn tried to disassociate herself with the scarf situation, so she took a step away from Carlos and Jay as they threw everything back into the limo.

The boy and girl behind the woman both smiled, the girl's more anxious than the boy's. He seemed genuinely amused by Carlos and Jay.

There was an awkward silence that fell over them all, but then, to Quinn's befuddlement, Jay stepped forward towards the girl in pink.

"Hell-o, foxy!" he flirted. "The name's Jay."

 _Okay,_ Quinn thought, _Jay getting shut down by a seemingly pretty important Auradonian girl is going to be awesome._

She exchanged amused glances with Mal, Carlos, and Evie. This was classic Jay. He was the player.

The girl laughed awkwardly, but kept a strained grin on her face. The woman in purple leaned over into their eyesight and smiled warningly at Jay.

"Welcome to Auardon Prep," she said graciously. "I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress."

She threw her hands out theatrically and curtsied.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. She was the one who had the wand. _The_ wand. The wand that, when the key was retrieved, would send her and her mother back to Wonderland.

" _The_ Fairy Godmother? As in…'bibbidi-bobbidi boo?'" Mal asked quickly, imitating a wand with her hand.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi you know it!" Fairy Godmother replied excitedly.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared – out of nowhere! – with that sparkly wand and-and that warm smile…and that sparkling wand…" Mal babbled.

 _Tone it down, Mal, you're making it too obvious,_ Quinn thought.

She raised her eyebrows at her friend, then glanced back at Fairy Godmother, hoping that she didn't notice Mal's weird repetition of mentioning her wand.

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!" She ended with a strange gesture where she covered her face with her hands, then waved them and spread her fingers around her face.

Quinn's eyes went wide for a moment. Where on earth had they landed and what alien were they conversing with?

Things were, apparently, a lot more cheerful (and more pastel) in Auradon. Her and friends' bright colors stood out in the crowd.

The boy and girl behind Fairy Godmother finally came forward and addressed Quinn and the rest of the villainous teens.

"It's so good to finally meet you all," he greeted, a little too formal for Quinn's taste. "I'm Ben."

" _Prince_ Benjamin, soon to be king!" the girl squealed, putting a hand to her heart.

"You had me at prince!"

Evie stepped forward, breathlessly elated to finally meet a real prince.

Quinn attempted to grasp her arm to hold her back before she could, but didn't grab on in time. She bit her lip and fiddled with the hilt of her sword, cringing at Evie's conversation with the girl.

"My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here," the girl swiftly interrupted.

Quinn couldn't take it any longer. She didn't want to see her friend embarrassed, at least not without somebody else with her.

She took a step forward and put a hand on Evie's shoulder. She gave a fake smile at Prince Whatever, the Fairy Godmother, and the annoyingly passive-aggressive girl who was most likely Prince Whatever's girlfriend.

"Yeah, hi," she greeted shortly. She turned to whisper to Evie. "Just get back and don't – "

"And you are?" the girl demanded.

Quinn was not intimidated by this girl. Who did she think she was?

"Quinn, Quinn of Hearts."

"Oh, the Queen of Heart's daughter?" the girl inquired innocently.

Quinn blew an annoyed red gum bubbled and popped it loudly, then deadpanned, "No, the Queen of Spades' daughter."

The prince chuckled slightly and the girl gave him a menacing look.

"I guess you think you're a princess, too, huh?"

Quinn frowned, shook her head, and smacked her gum. "Actually, I – "

"The Evil Queen and the Queen of Hearts have no royal status here, and neither do either of you," interjected the girl, grinning that horrible false grin of hers that got under Quinn's skin.

Quinn smiled smugly back and pulled Evie back to their spots, Evie somewhat ashamed. Quinn crossed her arms, blowing more crimson bubbles with her gum. She already hated this girl, especially for making Evie feel inferior.

The prince chuckled again, this time, it was very, very tight and somewhat self-conscious.

"This is Audrey," he introduced.

" _Princess_ Audrey," she corrected, then reached for his hand. "His girlfriend! Right, Benny-Boo?"

Quinn winced at how uncomfortable Ben was. It was cringe-worthy to see, but kind of fun to see. She knew that Audrey's heart would be broken sometime soon and she couldn't wait to watch it happen.

Fairy Godmother leaned over their joined hands and smiled, then spoke somewhat softly. "Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around and I'll see you tomorrow." She then threw their hands apart, scurrying forward and saying, quite stridently, "The DOORS of WISDOM are NEVER SHUT!"

This took Quinn, and the other four, by surprise. She took a small step back, eyes widening for a moment while her jaw clenched.

Then she dropped the dramatic act and said, "But the library hours are from eight to eleven, and as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews."

Quinn took out her notepad and pen, copying down the library hours. She figured that she would do research on the Wonderland key soon. Not to mention she wanted to see what kind of book selection they had in Auradon.

Carlos gave her a look that yelled, 'really?' And as Quinn put her notepad and pen away, she shot the younger boy a look that yelled, 'back off.' Carlos held up his chocolate covered hands in defeat, not wanting to fight her.

Fairy Godmother stalked away at a fast pace, the band following soon after. Some of them seemed to be nervous when they passed the teens. Several students' gazes were fixed on Quinn's sword as they darted by.

Quinn rolled her eyes at them. She wasn't so crazy and evil that she would randomly pull her sword out and whack them all to death.

Once the band was gone, Ben strode forward and smiled at them all.

Quinn put on what was almost a smile, but not quite; her arms still crossed.

He went up to Jay, ready to shake his hand. "It is so, so, so good to finally – _meet_ you all."

Instead of shaking his hand, Jay punched the boy right in his royal chest, catching him off guard.

Quinn just shook her head at her fellow bad guy, who was still smiling. Did he think that he was being evil or cool that way?

Nevertheless, Ben was still grinning. He moved on to Mal. He said nothing when he shook her hand, but his smiled faded a little, as if he had lost his train of thought.

 _Odd,_ thought Quinn.

"This is a momentous occasion," he continued, snapping himself out of whatever trance that had just overcome him.

"And one that I hope will go down in – history."

He faltered again, looking at Carlos's brown-stained mouth and then his own hand. Quinn giggled.

"Ch-chocolate?" Ben asked Carlos. Carlos said nothing, just stared the prince down. Again, Ben carried on as if nothing had gone wrong. "As the day our two peoples— "

Evie's dreamy expression did not leave her face as the prince stood in front of her. He yanked her hand out of his grasp and moved on to the last person in the group: Quinn.

"—began to heal," he finally finished.

Quinn smiled phonily at him, making sure to squeeze a little harder than necessary in order to get some ink on his hands.

As he drew away, he noticed the black spots on his fingers.

"Is-is that ink?" he asked. "You write?" Then he saw her sheath at her side and nodded. "And you…swordfight?"

"Or the day where you show five peoples where the bathrooms are," Mal announced, mocking his kingly tone. She smirked, causing Quinn to smirk with her.

"A little bit over the top?" he asked, blushing a little as he moved to face Mal.

"A little more than a little bit," Mal said honestly.

Quinn saw the panic that erupted behind Audrey's eyes as she observed her boyfriend and a _villain's daughter,_ no less, actually being civil. She didn't understand it, but Audrey definitely saw something going on that clearly wasn't.

"Well, so much for my first impression," Ben shrugged. Both he and Mal shared a smile, which confused Quinn.

Why on earth was Mal being so nice to this Auradonian prince? They were here to steal Fairy Godmother's wand (and, for her, the Wonderland key) and get the heck out of there. There was no point in forming fake friendships.

"Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter aren't you?" Audrey butted in, grinning at Mal. "You know, I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up. _Very subtle._ But her attitude explained who she was related to.

"Oh, my mom's Aurora, Sleeping – "

"Beauty," Mal cut in. "Yeah, I've heard the name. And you know, I totally _do not_ blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but _my mother,_ to their stupid _christening_."

"Water under the bridge?" Audrey asked, an overly sugary-sweet tone to her voice.

"Totes!" Mal agreed sarcastically.

The two fake-laughed together, then stared each other down suspiciously.

Eek. That was awkward.

"Okay," Ben said quickly, "so, how about a tour? Yeah?"

Quinn was not going to lie; she was kind of interested in the history behind all the buildings on campus. She had spent her whole life reading about fairy-tale places like Auradon Prep and now she was going to be going to school in one. Architecture had always fascinated her, no matter whether good or evil had built a structure or not.

"Auradon Prep," began Ben, "Originally built over three hundred years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king."

Mal gave them all wide-eyed, raised-eyebrow look, as if telling them, 'look what we got ourselves into, guys.'

They followed Ben and Audrey in a single file line, Quinn behind Evie, who was right behind Mal.

They walked by a statue, of who Quinn assumed, was King Beast. They all halted in their tracks as Ben clapped twice.

Mal watched in amazement as the statue of a king transformed into a statue of a beast. Magic was actually amazing. Her mother had told her it should only to be used for evil purposes, but this…this was something she had never even dreamed of.

She turned quickly as Carlos screamed and jumped into arms of an exasperated Jay. She chuckled at the sight of Carlos clutching Jay so tightly.

"Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible," Ben called from the front of the pack, clearly entertained as well.

Quinn stared up at the likeness of King Beast in beast form, wondering how he ever turned into a man after he was beast. Sure, she had heard the stories about 'true love' with Belle and all, but she knew that true love was just another way of saying 'really good friendship.' Love was not real. Friendship was. To feel 'romantically' towards someone meant something was wrong with you. Even a 'maternal love' didn't exist. She knew her mother didn't love her. Her mother didn't love anyone. And Quinn didn't either.

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked jokingly.

And with a completely serious face, Ben replied, "Yeah, mom doesn't let him on the couch."

Quinn was taken aback by the timing of his wit. She didn't expect him to have a sense of humor. In fact, she didn't really expect anyone in Auradon to have a sense of humor, especially the future king.

Ben grinned mischievously at Mal, then carried on into the historic building.

Mal looked back at her and Evie, a baffled frown gracing her features. Evie just grinned back, while Quinn shrugged her shoulders at her friend.

Quinn looked behind her to see Jay, then, trailing behind, a still-terrified Carlos, who clapped, trying to get the statue to turn back into human likeness. She shook her head at him and spun back around.

They entered the large, castle-like structure, Quinn craning her neck trying to look at everything.

"So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon?" Mal questioned casually.

Quinn looked over her shoulder to see Jay inspecting a golden vase filled to the brim with blooming blue flowers. Carlos smacked his arm, nonverbally scolding his friend.

"Like wands and things like that?"

"Yeah, of course, it exists and stuff, but it's pretty much retired," Ben explained as they stopped in the middle of the entrance hall, Audrey still hanging off his arm. "Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who _happened_ to be kings and queens," Mal commented.

Audrey's face lit up. "That's true! Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." She lifted Ben's arm up and over her head to rest on her shoulders.

"Hey, Ben!" a male voice called.

Quinn looked over her shoulder to see a tall, blonde boy jogging up to them from the main entrance. She cocked an eyebrow. Okay, this guy was cute; no matter if love did exist or not, Quinn had to admire his good looks. In her opinion, he was better than Ben. His blond hair was short, and flipped up to the side. His blue eyes were bright, and perfectly matched his pastel blue, button-down shirt he had rolled up to his elbows. In his hands were a green and white striped duffel bag and, to Quinn's surprise, a sword sheath.

Ben immediately looked happy to see the guy, and quickly took his arm off Audrey's shoulders.

"Hey, Alex," he greeted, almost grateful. "What's going on?"

"Fencing practice, remember? I'm captain this year, buddy," the boy replied, grinning widely and clapping Ben's shoulder.

Ben turned to the villain kids. "Everyone, this is Alex Hatter, the son of Alice and the Mad Hatter."

Quinn's eyes immediately narrowed towards the blond. He was her sworn enemy. She angrily blew a bubble and popped it, _loud._

"Hey!" Carlos complained, rubbing his ear.

Quinn smirked at him.

"He's the fencing captain here, and my best friend," Ben continued, trying to not look in Quinn's direction at all. "He's also the resident jokester."

"If you ever need a laugh, you'll find me in the library!" Alex smiled. "I'm a bookworm, too."

"Prince Alex is in line for the throne of Wonderland, where his parents rule as king and queen," Audrey said matter-of-factly, staring directly at Quinn with a smug smile.

"Oh, you are?" Quinn interjected innocently, chewing her gum. "I am, too."

Mal, Carlos, Jay, and Evie smirked at each other. Quinn was very protective of her mother's plans to take over again. They knew she wasn't going to let this Alex Hatter guy off easily, even if he was the son of her mom's greatest enemies.

Alex laughed, then saw that Quinn didn't. He pointed at her.

"You're joking, right?" he asked, almost nervous.

Quinn kept her face as stone-cold as possible. "I don't joke about my place in line for the throne."

Instead of making him feel uncomfortable, to Quinn's dismay, Alex smirked back at her. "Neither do I."

Then he glanced down to see her sword. His eyebrows raised. "Do you fight?"

"Clearly," she snapped.

Alex shrugged, teasingly offended. "Geez, I was only going to invite you to join the fencing team, but it sounds like you aren't good enough or interested, so – "

"Oh, I'm interested."

 _Two can play at that game,_ Quinn thought snidely.

Alex smiled. "Awesome! Practice starts at four thirty in the gym, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Ben smiled along with his friend. Alex hit him on the arm and walked off. "See you later, man." Then he turned to Quinn and winked as he exited the entrance hall. "Bye, Quinn!"

Quinn just scoffed, rolled her eyes, and blew another bubble. She looked around to see Evie staring off after Alex, clearly because he was a prince. Mal seemed uninterested, Carlos was staring at a fly buzzing around in the corner, and Jay was eyeing that golden vase again.

"Alex and Ben have known each other since third grade," Audrey offered more useless information. "But me and Ben started dating about a year ago, right, sweetie?"

Ben laughed uncomfortably, then spotted somebody else to his right. "Doug! Doug, come down."

A boy with glasses wearing a marching band uniform nodded at the prince, then adjusted his clipboard.

Ben and Doug each put an arm around each other. They were also, obviously, good friends.

"This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms."

Ben turned back to the rest of the group, but it seemed mostly Mal, and said, "I'll see you later, okay? And if there is anything you need, feel free to – "

"Ask Doug!" Audrey finished for him. She laughed forcefully, as did Mal.

Quinn, however, did not even feel like fake-laughing. Her blood was boiling. How dare Alex of Wonderland to be nice to her? To even want to talk to her? And even to _invite her to join the fencing team?_

Ben was quickly pulled away by Audrey, leaving Quinn, Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie with Doug, who stood informatively by the left staircase.

"Hey guys, I'm Dopey's son," he told them, eyes not focusing on the group. "As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and – heigh-ho…" He saw Evie.

Evie sauntered up to him, hands on her hips. "Evie. Evil Queen's daughter."

Quinn forgot her rage for a second and let out a chuckle. Of course Evie would want to mess with him. He was the son of one of the guys that helped ruin her mother for good. She would want some revenge, and Quinn was proud of her.

Doug shook his head, quickly looking down at his clipboard. "Okay, so about your classes. I put in the requirements already. History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and – a _hem –_ Remedial Goodness 101."

Mal looked over the boy's shoulder at the list while Evie twirled her hair in front of him, smiling lazily. Quinn stood a little behind Evie, hand firmly on her sword handle. She inspected her yellow nails, then raised her eyebrows at Doug.

Mal whipped out a golden caramel wrapper. "Let me guess—" She popped the candy into her mouth. "—new class?

Doug nodded, still trying not to look at Evie in front of him.

Mal grinned. "Come on, guys. Let's go find our dorms."

Everyone filed after her to the left staircase, including Quinn, who, as she passed Doug, stomped once close to him, making him jump back and almost drop his clipboard. She laughed evilly as she went up.

"Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way guys," he called, pointing to the right.

Quinn skidded to a stop, then, turned and followed behind Jay to the other staircase. She heard Doug muttering to himself as she went by.

"Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and…"

"Sneezy," she heard Carlos remind him.

She smirked and followed Jay up the plush, carpeted steps. There was a lot to think about.

She had fencing practice tomorrow, and she wasn't going to let Alex Hatter off that easily again.

* * *

 **Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Heartless._**

 **As you can tell, Alex is another main OC I've come up with! I imagine him looking like a blonde Grant Gustin.**

 **There's so much more to come! If you want to read more, please review, follow, and favorite! :) Tell me what you like about Quinn so far in the reviews!**


	4. Queen Someday

Chapter 4: Queen Someday

* * *

"But where's my room?"

Quinn stood in the doorway of Mal and Evie's dorm, hands on her hips. She had expected to room with the girls, as she thought anybody else in the school would be afraid to share a living space with her. She figured any other princess wouldn't want to room with a 'princess with no royal status' that was from the Isle of the Lost.

Mal shrugged her shoulders and inspected the pink curtains on her bed. "How am I supposed to know?"

Quinn sighed. "Ugh, I don't know! I just don't want to be stuck with some idiotic, lovesick Auradon princess that's constantly complaining about boy drama!"

The other two seemed more interested in exploring every corner of their dorm. Evie grinned as she discovered a drawer full of makeup. Mal was preoccupied with setting up her desk for plotting against Auradon.

Quinn groaned and trudged away from their doorway. She went down the hall, glancing at each door to see if her name was plastered on at least one.

It was the very end of the hall before her name showed up. It was written in swirly cursive letters on a light blue paper, cut into the shape of a tiara.

But, surprisingly, next to her name was another, this one light green, and reading 'Tia.'

Quinn frowned. Okay, so she _did_ have a roommate. But who the heck would she be living with?

She didn't bother knocking before barging in. It was her room, too, right?

She walked in on a dark skinned girl in a light green and pink floral dress sitting cross-legged on her four-poster bed. She immediately looked up from her work. Quinn realized that on the bed next to her was a trumpet.

"Uh…hi," the girl greeted. "Let me guess…you're Quinn?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, replying sarcastically, "What gave it away?"

The girl scoffed. "Well, it might be the fact that I've never seen you before. But it also might be your hair. Nobody else here at Auradon Prep has dark brown hair that fades into bright red."

Quinn shrugged. It was true. She hadn't seen anybody else besides her and friends that had colored hair of any sort.

She walked further into the room, realizing that her room was set up just like Mal and Evie's, except baby blue instead of light pink. On her bed was her backpack. Her larger bag full of clothes was on the floor by the closet.

"I'm Tia," her roommate continued.

"Let _me_ guess," Quinn mocked her tone from earlier as she unzipped her backpack. "Is it _Princess_ Tia?"

Tia chuckled. "Yeah, it is. What's your problem?"

Quinn frowned. "What are you talking about?"

She got up from the bed, went over to Quinn, and leaned against the closet next to the door.

"Your attitude towards me," Tia mentioned. "It's just a little rude."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she stuffed her pen and notepad back into her backpack. "You must hate me."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Quinn spun on her heel. It should be obvious.

"You must hate me already, so I'm just putting some stuff back and getting out of your hair."

Tia walked forward and put out a hand. "Why would I hate you?"

Quinn didn't understand why this girl was messing with her. She answered anyways.

"I'm from the Isle of the Lost. My mom is the Queen of Hearts," she stated. "Why should you feel obligated to like me? I've been judged enough already today and I don't want to deal with another stuck-up princess obsessed with titles and thrones. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get back to my real friends."

She started towards the door, but Tia dove in front of her, grabbing the doorknob before she could get even halfway to the door.

"Let's get something straight," Tia said firmly. "I most definitely do _not_ hate you. I don't care where you're from. I don't care who your parents are. I don't even care why you're here. What I do care about is making sure that you know me for who I am and I know you for who you are. I am not the type of girl to make judgements about somebody because of their status. I don't care whether I'm a princess or not, and you don't seem to either, so we already have something in common. I don't know if I like you or not because I don't know you. However, I don't hate you. You have done nothing wrong here…yet." She took a deep breath. "Let's do this again." She held out hand and smiled genuinely. "Hi, I'm Tia."

Quinn was slightly impressed by Tia. She was brave, that's for sure. She also seemed to have her logic in line, which was nice. And the fact that she wasn't afraid of an Isle of the Lost kid who had a sword strapped to their waist was cool, too.

Quinn nodded and shook her hand. "I'm Quinn."

Tia smiled even wider. "See? Already better."

She went back to sit on her bed, then grabbed her phone. "So I have some stuff to go over with you about being roommates."

Quinn's eyes shifted from the left to the right. She frowned slightly. "You guys have rules and stuff about being roommates?"

Tia nodded. "We just have to agree on some things and turn in our papers into the hall monitor for our floor."

Quinn sighed and plopped down on her bed. "Sure, why not?"

The other girl smiled slightly and sat down at her pearly white, wooden desk laden with a small lamp with a light blue lampshade to match the bedroom.

She sighed. "Okay, what times will you be coming in at night?"

Quinn shrugged.

Tia raised her eyebrows. "Okay, well, I'm probably going to be getting in late. I've got a lot of band practice and am involved in a lot of clubs. You signed up for anything yet?"

"Alex Hatter made me join fencing," Quinn said, not holding back any disgust from her voice.

"Oh, I know Alex! He's part of my friend group," Tia told her excitedly. "He's so funny and super cute. Don't you think so?"

To her dismay, Quinn did, in fact, find Alex attractive, but she was so disappointed in his parentage that she couldn't bring herself to admit it. She knew she would find pleasure in finding the key and taking Wonderland's throne out from under his nose. He seemed to trusting for his own good.

"I guess," she replied, bored.

Tia just scrunched her forehead. "Really? Every girl I know thinks he's hot, even if they have a boyfriend. You know Audrey, Ben's girlfriend? She went after Alex for a while before Ben finally agreed. Anyways…will you keep your side of the room clean?"

"As clean as I can," said Quinn quickly. She wasn't the tidiest person, but maybe she could try to keep her side presentable for Tia. She respected Tia. She was surprised an Auradonian princess would stand up to an Isle kid. She had guts.

"And where do you do homework?"

Quinn had to think for a moment. "Um…probably the library?"

 _Yeah, the library,_ she confirmed thoughtfully. _It'll make it easier to do research on the key to Wonderland as well as do any work that this stupid prep school gives me._

Tia scribbled down Quinn's answer.

"Perfect," she replied. "That means I can work here without getting too distracted."

It was quiet for a minute.

"Is that all?" asked Quinn.

Tia looked up. "Yeah, that's it. You can go back to your other friends if you want. I'll turn in our roommate agreement form later."

Quinn smiled half-heartedly. "Well…thanks. Nice meeting you."

She slid off the bed and headed towards the double doors. Just as she was turning the handle, Tia spoke up.

"Hey."

Quinn turned, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," Tia grinned warmly.

This time, Quinn smiled for real. "Thanks."

And this is when the good started happening to Quinn of Hearts.

* * *

"Are you sure they're down this far?" Quinn questioned as she followed Mal and Evie down a hall in their attempt to find Carlos and Jay's room.

"They said number six," Mal replied. "And their names are going to be on the door, dummy."

"Their names are going to be on the door, dummy," mocked Quinn, imitating Mal's voice more animatedly.

Evie giggled while Mal just shot Quinn a glare.

"Ha, there!" Evie said, pointing at a door on the right.

The three ran up and went in before knocking, knowing the boys would be doing something like stealing or carving their names on the bedposts.

Mal walked in first, then Evie, followed by Quinn.

The room was bigger than the girls' rooms were. On the right side were two beds and a large table with four chairs, then, on the left side, an entertainment center rested on the far wall. The colors were darker, a royal blue and forest green plaid print was found everywhere. Quinn actually preferred their room to her own. She liked the darker greens and blues rather than the baby blues and pinks that were found in the girl dorms.

She noticed a bowl of popcorn sitting on the table, so she went over and grabbed a handful.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Mal demanded, walking over to his bed, laden with most likely stolen items.

Quinn lazily strolled over by Carlos, who was determinedly absorbed in his game.

"What is this?" Quinn asked as she stared at the graphics in amazement.

"It's called a video game," Carlos explained. "You use these baton-thingies here and control this guy's movements. Look! I'm fighting in something called a boss battle! It's so cool! I think the game is called something like _Knight of the Light."_

"Wow," Quinn awed. "So this is what we've been missing on the island?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, on the island, we had literally nothing."

Quinn chuckled. "Our version of this was in real life – gang fights."

The Isle of the Lost's version of video games was just as Quinn remembered – violent gang fights that left you bruised but hopped up on adrenaline. Once she learned of them, her sword fighting skills only got better. She was the secret weapon the elite villain squad, which consisted of her, Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos, once he was old enough. They had won many a victory over less-powerful villains gangs. Quinn fondly remembered the biggest fight they had every gotten into – Ursula's daughter, Captain Hook's son, Gaston's son, and Hades' daughter. They had almost met their match, but the other gang's weapons were no match for Quinn's blade.

"Haha, DIE, SUCKERS!" Carlos shouted at the screen. He turned towards the other three. "Jay, you have to check this thing out, man. It's awesome!"

Jay strode over, stared down at the batons, took them, and jumped up onto the platform.

Quinn laughed and ate some popcorn as he kicked down a robot. "Nice one!"

"Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?" Mal complained.

Jay smirked, turning in between game punches. "Fairy Godmother…blah, blah, blah. Magic wand…blah, blah, blah."

"Key to Wonderland…blah, blah, blah," added Quinn.

Everyone but Mal laughed.

"This is our _one chance_ to prove ourselves to our parents," Mal reminded harshly.

Quinn's face fell. She wasn't wrong. Jay stopped dodging, Carlos' smile faded, and Evie straightened up.

"To prove that we are evil and viscous and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?"

Quinn sighed. Her own mother wasn't convinced of her villainous nature. She thought Quinn only capable of polishing her boring croquet set, watering her roses, and baking tarts. This was her chance to prove that the Princess of Hearts was heartless, too. She had to find that key.

"Yeah," she and the other three said in unison.

Mal took a deep breath. "Evie, mirror me."

Mal and Evie took places at the table while Jay and Quinn looked over their shoulders. Carlos stood ready with the laptop, fingers poised to type in any coordinates or address.

Evie held out the small mirror. "Mirror, mirror, on the – in my hand, where is Fairy Godmother's wand…stand?"

The mirror fizzled to life, smoke surrounding the glass. Out of the grayish-blue mist appeared a silver wand.

"There it is!" exclaimed Mal.

"Zoom out," Carlos pointed.

Evie raised her eyebrows. "Magic mirror, not so close."

Quinn laughed as the mirror zoomed out so far that the entire planet was visible.

Evie rolled her eyes. "Closer…closer… _closer…_ "

"Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three," Carlos chimed in.

Then, the mirror zoomed out just enough so that a sign was visible.

"STOP!" yelled Jay.

Mal grabbed onto Evie's arm. "It's in a museum? Do we know where that is?"

"What's it called?" asked Carlos quickly.

"The Museum of Cultural History," Quinn relayed.

Carlos rapidly typed something into the laptop, his face lighting up as a beep sounded. "2.3 miles from here."

The five scoffed. That distance was nothing for them. They used to run five miles to one side of the island and five miles back in less than an hour. They could easily travel to the museum and back in no time.

Quinn smiled. Maybe they wouldn't have to be in Auradon that long. Maybe they wouldn't even have to be in Auradon for very long. Maybe they wouldn't have to go to school the next day!

"Evie," she realized, "where's the key to Wonderland?"

Evie nodded and turned back around, confidently confiding in her locating device. "Mirror, mirror in my hand, where is the key to Wonderland?"

The glass image of the wand faded, and smoke appeared. Quinn hoped that the key would come into view, but nothing happened. Evie repeated herself. Again, there was nothing.

Suddenly, black smoke filled the mirror and an invisible hand wrote in curly white ink.

Everyone but Quinn gasped. She read the message aloud.

 _"Something now has gone quite wrong, the magic there is just too strong. The key to Wonderland cannot be sought, look somewhere else you ought."_

Quinn sighed. "Great. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Guess you'll have to look somewhere else, like the mirror says," Evie replied sympathetically.

Quinn gripped the hilt of her sword and grit her teeth. Maybe the key wasn't worth her time right then. The wand was within reach. Maybe she needed to just focus on helping her friends do that first.

"Well, the wand is close. Let's go," Mal concluded, standing.

Quinn adjusted her backwards snapback and cracked her knuckles as Jay slipped on his vest and Mal checked to see if the coast was clear.

"Come on," she beckoned.

Quinn ran out after Evie, then noticed that somebody was missing.

"Carlos!" she called over her shoulder.

"Coming!"

* * *

Quinn scurried up the back steps of The Museum of Cultural History with her friends, hand on her sword. She couldn't help but keep admiring the architecture of the museum. It was stunning; unlike anything she had ever seen before. The way the towers stretched up towards the stars and the carvings along the columns were incredible. She almost rethought her mission right then and there, but she shook her head.

 _Get a grip,_ she mentally scolded. _We have to get the wand and get out. Clean and simple._

She ran up to the grand double doors between Mal and Jay and, together, they peered into the museum. Just inside were several security camera screens, each showing a different important artifact.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the Mad Hatter's hat.

Then, a loud squeaking noise echoed from inside. There was a guard!

The five teens ducked behind the walls, out of sight. They couldn't risk getting caught now!

After a moment, they creeped out from behind, staring back into the hall.

In the center of the room was a raised, circular platform. On it was a spinning wheel, which looked completely ordinary until Quinn read the plaque. It was Maleficent's spinning wheel.

Quinn frowned at it. This was it? The all-powerful, evil, magical spinning wheel that put Sleeping Beauty under the hundred-year spell?

 _"That's_ your mother's spinning wheel?" sneered Jay, Carlos snickering beside him.

"Yeah, it's kind of dorky," the younger boy agreed.

Quinn smiled at the two. They were right. It did look pretty normal.

"It's magic," Mal defended. "It doesn't have to _look_ scary."

She opened up her mother's spell book, then swiftly flipped to a page. She read out a spell.

 _"Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger."_

The guard turned around in his chair, absentmindedly observing his surroundings. Nothing happened.

Quinn giggled.

"Impressive," Jay mocked.

"I got chills," Carlos joked, holding up an arm.

"I think the hair on the back of my neck stood on end," Quinn joined in, placing a hand on her neck.

Mal groaned and waved a hand at the three. "Okay, you know what… _prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep."_

Soon after Mal recited the spell, the guard stood slowly, stumbling slightly, as if he was in a daze. He trudged around to the platform, staring intently at the spindle. He leaned in, eyes glazed over, and held out a hand. The needle pierced his skin and a small, sparkly green puff of magic spurted on contact, then disappeared. The guard yawned loudly, then laid down next to the wheel and fell asleep.

Quinn's jaw dropped. Mal just did real magic! They could get the wand now!

"Not so dorky now, huh?" Mal smirked. Then she reached down and grasped the door handle. She pulled, but found it was locked.

"Stand back," Jay said, grinning. He went backwards, preparing to burst through the doors.

Quinn stood back, too, waiting for him to hurt himself and for her to laugh.

 _"Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick,"_ read Mal.

The doors swung open gracefully, and Quinn smiled.

"Nice going, Mal," she complimented.

Suddenly, Jay came barging up, then flew through the open doors, landing hard on his behind.

Quinn, Mal, and Evie laughed.

"Coming?" Mal laughed, nudging him with her foot as she passed.

"Better luck next time," Quinn joked, not even looking at him as she followed behind Mal.

Quinn stared up at the vaulted ceiling in awe. Auradon's architecture really was magnificent. Then she glanced over at the screens. There it was, the Mad Hatter's hat, as well as countless other heroes' priceless relics.

Mal held a mischievous finger to her lips as they passed the slumbering guard. Quinn's shoulders shook with laughter. They were so bad! And it was good to be bad.

Mal took off down a hall, Quinn following closely. Evie called back to Carlos, who was behind…again.

"Coming!" he whisper-shouted.

"Evie, you get in front since you have the mirror," Mal said over her shoulder.

Evie moved to the front of the pack, mirror gleaming in hand.

"So close!" she told them.

They rounded a corner to find a group of signs directing them. Evie grinned at them and started up.

"Upstairs!"

"Come on, go, go go, go!" Mal pointed, waiting until Carlos had started up to follow.

Quinn ran behind Evie, excited to find Fairy Godmother's magic wand.

"Up, up, up! Almost there!" Evie relayed.

"Yeah!" Jay replied.

Quinn started taking stairs two at a time, not wanting to wait any longer. She went out to the front, only to find a dead end. She skidded to a stop in front of a large, dimly lit hall. Her eyes went wide. It was the hall of villains. And each one of their parents, including Quinn's mother, was on a pedestal, a life-size figure of each in action stood on each one.

Quinn couldn't take her eyes off the Queen of Hearts, who was holding a green flamingo and swinging it, as if it were a croquet mallet.

 _That's how they play it in Wonderland,_ Quinn thought. _That's how mother taught me to play, as if it were with a flamingo and a hedgehog for the ball. She's mad._

They all took several steps forward into the dark hall, each staring at their own parent.

"Mommy?" Evie wondered.

"Killer," stated Jay breathlessly.

"I'll never forget mother's day again," Carlos whimpered.

"Mad as a hatter," Quinn said tartly.

There was a moment of silence. Jay was the first to break his gaze with his father's statue.

"Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce."

The others stayed in their spots.

"Let's go," he emphasized.

But Quinn didn't go. She walked more towards her mother's statue, which was just a little behind Cruella de Vil's likeness.

She didn't notice, but Mal stayed, too, staring up at Maleficent.

So many emotions swirled inside of Quinn. She was starting to feel conflicted about her mission. Auradon was so much different than she had imagined or expected. Her roommate was okay. The architecture was fantastic. Prince Ben wanted to make sure they felt at home. People were…nice; more accepting than she originally expected. And that wasn't terrible. Not even close. Maybe the royalty in Auradon had changed.

But then the Queen of Heart's voice echoed in her mind, rattling her brain.

 _"Your mission is more than retrieving that wand. You must find the key that will send us back to Wonderland!"_

Both she and Mal sang in unison, **"Look at you, look at me. I don't know who to be. Mother…"**

Then, they sang in harmony.

 **"Is it wrong, is it right, be a thief in the night? Mother…tell me what to do…"**

"Mal, Quinn, come on!"

Quinn spun on her heel to see that Evie was already gone. But her mother wasn't.

Suddenly, in a burst of red lightning, the Queen of Hearts was alive!

Quinn gasped, stumbling back.

"Be graceful, dear, graceful!" her mother commanded. "Curtsy, now, curtsy!"

Quinn's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, like a fish. She hated being caught off guard, especially if it was her mother.

"Uh, mom – "

"Curtsy, Quinn! Curtsy for your queen of hearts! And open your mouth a little wider when you speak!"

Despite her mother's orders, Quinn shut her mouth. Then, her sleeveless leather hoodie squeaking, she did as her mother told her, and she curtsied.

The Queen of Hearts threw aside her flamingo, the bird squawking as it disappeared. She flounced down the ramp, stopping in front of Quinn. She began to sing in her alto voice to the slow string music playing in the background.

 **"I was once a princess long ago,**

 **much like yourself.**

 **Never wanted to stash my dreams**

 **upon my bedroom shelf."**

She grabbed Quinn's chin and pulled her upright.

" **But once I did, oh,**

 **you know the rest.**

 **The queen of hearts, now heartless."**

She poked Quinn's temple, then just beside her collarbone.

" **Listened to my mind and not my chest.**

 **Little girl's afraid of the future.**

 **But let me remind her…"**

The Queen scooted back on her tip-toes, waving her hands much like Fairy Godmother had done earlier in the day.

The music sped up a little, turning into a jauntier, catchy tune.

 **"You're gonna be queen someday!**

 **You're gonna want to be me today!**

 **There's just one way to be**

 **just like me, yours truly."**

She hopped around Quinn excitedly, an evil grin on her face not unlike the Cheshire Cat's.

Quinn was appalled. Since when did her mother sing?

" **You're gonna want to run Wonderland**

 **with chaos under your command.**

 **Just like your mother dearest did,**

 **oh, years before."**

The Queen of Hearts flicked Quinn's braid over her shoulder, then went and sat down on top of the ramp on her pedestal.

" **Where up is down and down is up.**

 **Where madness reigns under your thumb**

 **and nothing will be as it seems,**

 **so you'll never be bored.**

 **Then Alice and Mad Hatter's dreams**

 **will be gone in a flash of a silver sword!"**

Quinn's mother tap-danced down the ramp during the musical interlude. Quinn's eyebrows just raised up high into her hairline. This was a strange hallucination, one that she never thought she would have.

She tried to say something, but the Queen bopped her nose and sang,

" **You're gonna rain on their parade!**

 **You'll lead the greatest crusade!**

 **You've got to learn now**

 **how I managed to do it all."**

She snatched up Quinn's hand and spun her in a twirl, then brought her over to the ramp on her pedestal and sat her down. The Queen sat next to her.

" **You're gonna break up tea parties**

 **with my tricks up both your sleeves.**

 **Just like my mother dearest**

 **taught me years before!"**

The music slowed slightly, darkening in tone and depth. The Queen slowly stood up as she sang and held out a hand to Quinn, who looked up at her mother in admiration.

" **There's only one way to fulfil**

 **our scheme of taking over still…"**

Quinn's mouth grew into a smirk as she realized that her mother was correct. She had to do what she came for. She had to get the key. She had to get the wand. She was going to be queen of Wonderland someday and there was only one way to do that.

She took her mother's hand stood as she sang, **"I listen to my head and not my heart?"**

"That's right!" the queen exclaimed. **"That is the place that you must start!"**

Quinn sang in her mezzo-soprano voice the same lyrics her mother had sung just moments before.

"' **Cause I'm gonna be queen someday.**

 **I'll start being like you today!"**

The Queen of Hearts grinned evilly, then the two ran down the ramp, hand in hand and singing in unison.

Quinn sang, The Queen of Hearts sang,

" **I know the way to be "You know the way to be**

 **just like you before me." just like me, yours truly."**

Quinn continued on her own as she and mother parted hands. They shuffled to the left, then the right as she sang each line.

" **I'm gonna run Wonderland**

 **with chaos under my command."**

Then they turned towards each other as the Queen sang.

" **Just like your mother dearest did**

 **oh, years before!"**

The Queen held out her hand and the green flamingo soared back to her hand, the bird squeaking as her meaty fingers grabbed its neck.

Quinn did the same and a blue flamingo was soon clutched in her fist. She grinned as she sang.

" **Where up is down – "**

Her mother finished the phrase for her.

" **And down is up!"**

Two hedgehogs the same colors as their flamingos materialized in front of each villain. Quinn laughed before smacking her own hedgehog with her flamingo and singing, **"Where madness reigns under my thumb, and nothing will be as it seems— "**

 **"So you'll never be bored!"** her mother interrupted, hitting the green hedgehog with the flamingo's head. **"Then Alice and Mad Hatter's dreams— "**

 **"Will be gone in a flash of MY silver sword!"** Quinn sang back, drawing her sword with the hand not holding the flamingo.

The music slowed once more and the Queen of Hearts dropped her flamingo to the floor. It vanished once it hit the marble tile. She picked up her red, black, and yellow skirts and started slowly dancing around Quinn.

 **"You're thinking madly, my dear!**

 **That's what mother wants to hear.**

 **Make me proud and do your part**

 **or the last thing you taste won't be my tarts."**

Quinn gulped as her mother looked over her shoulder and leered. She sighed and said firmly, "I will get that key for you, mother; for both of us. I promise."

The Queen walked back around to face her daughter. "That's right you will."

" **Just remember what I taught you.**

 **If not, the cards will haunt you."**

She pulled the three cards out of Quinn's hoodie pocket and thrust them in Quinn's face. Quinn saw that a message from her mother was etched into the side of the queen of hearts card. But she didn't get a chance to read it before the cards were shoved into her hands. The Queen of Hearts started slowly back up the ramp on her pedestal.

" **You'll never be queen if you don't.**

 **Get the key, that is your quest.**

 **Ignore your heart, listen to your head.**

 **Now the princess of hearts is heartless!"**

The Queen of Hearts posed up on her pedestal and laughed, then, for the last time, the green flamingo flew up into her hand and froze.

Then a ferocious expression overcame Quinn's mother.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" she screeched.

Then lightning flashed and Quinn was brought back to reality, the cards still in her hand.

"Hey, guys, I found the wand! Let's go!" Evie smiled.

Quinn and Mal exchanged looks. They both know they had just hallucinated about their own mothers singing to them. For Mal, it was more of an acceptable thing to see her mother sing, but for Quinn, it was almost ridiculous.

Quinn glanced over at her mother's looming statue once more, then followed Mal out of the gloomy hall.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the song I wrote! It's called 'Queen Someday.' :)**

 **But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's in the next chapter that we'll see more of Alex and Tia! I can't wait for you all to read more! Thank you all so much for your follows, favorites, and reviews!**


End file.
